Une voix sublime
by Simakai
Summary: Kadaj est fasciné par Rufus, et cherche à le comprendre... M, vous vous doutez pourquoi. One-shot.


Cette fic fait partie des documents que j'ai rédigés la session dernière, à l'école et dans mes cours. J'ai ajouté quelques trucs à la fin, mais sinon je l'ai gardé à peu près intact.

Donc, du RufusKadaj, un de mes pairings préférés de FF7, et mes deux persos préférés. Profitez bien de ce petit oneshot! S'il y a des fautes, dites-le moi, j'ai retapé très vite...

* * *

J'ai voulu sentir l'odeur de ses bras et de ses cheveux; j'ai voulu me nicher contre sa poitrine et entendre battre son cœur. Découvrir son visage et son corps, sous les tissus parmi lesquels il se cache.

Il n'est que chairs et lambeaux. Il n'est que fumées et mirages. Il n'est qu'une voix – mais quelle voix ! quelle voix sublime ! Splendeur des splendeurs de l'humanité ; parmi les humains j'ai trouvé un joyau, parmi les déchets j'ai trouvé un trésor.

-Qui es-tu donc, Kadaj ? m'a-t-il demandé.

Lorsqu'il a su, je me suis agenouillé à ses pieds. J'ai levé mes yeux et j'ai pris son regard. J'aurais voulu qu'il brille pour moi, mais il ne comprenait pas. Tous ces devoirs auxquels je suis soumis. Tout ce bonheur qui m'attend, de l'autre côté du miroir. J'espère l'y retrouver.

Nous sommes liés – nous sommes frères. J'ai pris sa main et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur le sceau de notre destin commun. Il en mourra et j'en serai plus fort. Ce jour-là je lui ferai honneur.

Épuisé, je me suis assis par terre, appuyé contre ses genoux. Lui qui a déjà le monde à ses pieds, il avait semblé amusé. Ce rire m'a fait frissonner – de dégoût. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit heureux : je veux qu'il soit à moi. Même si pour l'instant, humblement, je me contente d'être sien.

-Dis-moi, Président, tu ne me détestes pas trop ?

Il rit encore – différemment. Je ne sais pas faire la différence, je ne connais pas les nuances. Pour moi, ces comportements sont un mystère : je ris quand je suis heureux et je pleure quand je suis triste. La complexité de Rufus me dépasse totalement, mais si je le comprenais, je crois qu'il ne m'intéresserait pas. Et quand je l'aurai compris, je le délaisserai, je crois bien.

-Bien sûr que non, répond-il simplement au bout d'un long moment.

Sûr. Toujours si assuré. Alors peut-être croit-il me connaître ? Si c'est le cas, je me demande bien pourquoi il ne me délaisse pas. Ne me repousse pas. C'est injuste, mais je sais qu'il se trompe.

Mais s'il ne me déteste pas, peut-être me laissera-t-il sentir l'odeur de ses bras et de ses cheveux, me nicher contre sa poitrine pour écouter comment un cœur humain tel que le sien bat, découvrir son visage et déshabiller son corps à défaut de voir toutes les facettes de son esprit à nu.

Je me déplie contre lui, je glisse mon visage sous sa cape, mêlant mon souffle au sien. Malgré son air surpris, il me sourit.

-Que cherches-tu donc à faire ?

Tout aussi assuré – il me parle comme à un enfant. Si j'étais humain, j'en serais probablement un. Mais je ne le suis pas, on ne peut pas me comprendre aussi facilement.

Je repousse sa cape en m'installant sur lui et je contemple chaque angle de son visage, son beau visage. Il me suit du regard, d'un regard que je ne comprends pas vraiment. Ses lèvres sourient lorsque je les frôle du doigt, ses yeux brillent lorsque j'y fixe les miens, son rire retentit lorsque je respire enfin l'odeur douce-amère de ses cheveux.

-Kadaj…

Sa main se pose derrière ma nuque et guide mon visage vers le sien. Encore une fois son geste est si assuré qu'il m'enrage, jusqu'au moment où ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

Je voudrais m'arracher le cœur pour l'empêcher de battre si fort. Mais il continue de frapper jusqu'à mes oreilles. Pourtant, étrangement, je ne ressens pas d'inconfort. Je n'échangerais pas ma place. Pour rien au monde.

La conviction me vient soudain, je sais qu'elle est réelle et vraie : il se laissera faire. Il me laissera son corps, comme on laisse un vieux jouet à un enfant. Sauf que je sais qu'il me demandera quelque chose en échange. Il fait ce que les humains font d'une si étrange et si courante façon : il se vend. Il vend son âme au diable. Il n'a pas peur de moi. Il est sûr, si sûr alors que mon âme vide ne peut que douter.

Il me dégoûte. Il est le pire de tous. Le pire de tous les humains.

Et moi, qui suis-je ?

Je sens ma fermeture éclair s'ouvrir, mon vêtement glisser de mes épaules. Je regarde mes mains s'acharner sur tous les vêtements de Rufus, veste, vestons, chemises. Je suis témoin de notre effusion comme dans un songe, et je contemple ce spectacle édifiant du fond de ma pureté. La douleur et le plaisir se succèdent dans l'indifférence. Ce n'est qu'un corps, mon corps, n'est-ce pas ? Cette réalité ne m'atteindra pas.

Ma peau en sueur claque contre la sienne. Il s'est allongé lourdement sur le tapis, et je peux le contempler de haut. Il est en moi et pourtant je sens que je pourrais le pénétrer jusqu'à l'âme si je touchais ses plaques de géostigma. Mais elles sont soigneusement bandées.

L'étreinte ne s'éternise pas. Je garde tout de même en moi l'image du beau visage de Rufus contracté par le plaisir. Peut-être gardera-t-il le mien en sa mémoire pour quelques temps. Si c'est là le summum de l'expérience sensorielle que les humains peuvent éprouver, je crois qu'ils méritent qu'on les abatte. C'est pitoyable, ou plutôt misérable. Triste.

-Jenova ne peut te donner ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-Elle me donne bien mieux.

Enfin l'assurance quitte son regard, enfin je peux voir une parcelle de doute en lui ! Il se redresse, me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre sa poitrine. Son cœur résonne, lointain.

-Pardonne-moi, Kadaj, dit-il en ayant presque l'air de le penser. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir.

-Ça ne fait rien. Je me sens quand même bien.

Il glisse une main dans mes cheveux et me caresse la tête. Je ne peux pas nier le bien-être que je ressens dans mon corps. Mais j'aurais voulu quelque chose de plus, qui m'a échappé. J'aurais voulu… une communion, à défaut d,une Réunion. Je n'ai que son humanité à blâmer.

-De toute façon, poursuis-je, ça ne sert qu'à ça, nous faire sentir bien, non ?

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Tu ne connais pas le sens de ce que nous venons de faire ?

-Ce ne sont que des gestes. La satisfaction d'un désir corporel. C'est tout ce que j'y ai vu.

-Tu aurais voulu davantage ?

-Oui.

-Moi aussi.

Je lâche un petit rire à ses mots, et j'enfonce mes doigts dans la peau de son dos.

-Vraiment ?

Il lâche un petit gémissement, avant de répondre un petit « oui », entre deux souffles rauques. Avec mes ongles, j'arrache les bandages qui enserrent son dos et sa poitrine, sa tête et son bras droit. Je le sens frissonner sous moi. Il est peut-être bien comme tous les humains, qui ont si peur de l'inconnu, mais je vais lui montrer, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Je recommence notre étreinte, mais cette fois ses cellules de Jenova réagissent, et il ne peut retenir ses hurlements. Je ferme les yeux, alors que cette sensation à la fois ancestrale et tout à fait nouvelle me traverse.

Jenova.

Rufus.

Je l'aurai fait mien, et si maintenant je le comprends, j'ai enfin compris le sens de tous ces gestes. Je veux le garder ainsi, le visage crispé de douleur et de plaisir pur, collé contre moi, pour le reste de nos jours. Car sa voix est toujours aussi sublime alors qu'il gémit à mon oreille mon nom et celui de Jenova.


End file.
